


Retrieving Oneself

by InactiveAccount_nipan, My Humble Beginnings (InactiveAccount_nipan)



Series: Cringy Childhood Fanfictions [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/InactiveAccount_nipan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/My%20Humble%20Beginnings
Summary: Boba Fett returns to the place he had left his emotions behind so many years ago. But this time, he doesn't leave it alone.
Series: Cringy Childhood Fanfictions [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Retrieving Oneself

Boba Fett, aged 23, had returned to the planet that held his emotions. Eleven years ago, he had had emotions, but on this planet, he had lost them... locking them away forever.

The young Mandalorian looked down at the reddish sands, stained red from the blood of thousands of Mandalorian bred clones... Stained red with the blood of his father, whom had perished here. The air smelled of death. Of loss and friendship. The winds screamed with the cries of the dying, carried the sounds of battle throughout the abandoned Coliseum.

Boba Fett slowly removed his helmet in respect of this mass tomb.

Brown eyes roved over the arena. From where he stood in the bleachers, he could still see scraps of metal that had made up machinery and armor. He could see shreds of bodies that weren't devoured by the creatures that ran through the abandoned arena by night.

Boba Fett slowly made his way down from the bleachers onto the sands, boots crunching slightly as he trod upon the remains of a brother's armor. He finally reached the place where a stone lay atop of a mound of dirt. The place where he had buried his father... and his emotions.

On that fatal day Jango Fett, father of millions, died, Boba Fett's soul died with him. He lived as if he were a spirit, haunting the lives of others. He had sworn that day, that he would never feel emotion again. Would never love or cry...

Staring down at the grave, then around at those whom were never buried, Boba Fett felt tears sting his eyes. Standing in the place where he had left behind his emotions, he suddenly regained them. He allowed the tears to fall. Allowed himself to grieve the loss of brethren and father. Allowed himself to become human again...

Boba Fett knelt down next to his father's grave, placing a small steel pin upon it. A pin with the Mandalorian sign.

"I'm sorry, Buir." He murmured softly as he knelt there in the red sand, remembering that day so long ago, and wishing once again that he could've saved the man that had worn the very armor he himself wore now.

Kneeling there in the red sands, Boba Fett finally decided that he would keep the emotions. Would allow himself to feel again.

"Buir?" A voice behind him asked, causing him to turn.

A small, black-haired boy with green eyes stood a little ways back, and Boba smiled softly at him, reaching out a hand.

"Come, Norrin." Boba ordered, drawing his son close to himself.

"What is this place, Buir?" Norrin asked, leaning into his father's embrace.

"This, Norrin, is the place where your grandfather, Jango Fett, died." Boba responded solemnly. "And many of your uncles met their ends here."

Norrin listened silently, respectfully, as his bright eyes looked over the graveyard.

"Why did we come here, Buir?" He finally asked.

"We came here because I had left something here before." Boba responded sadly. "But I have it back now, and we can go back to the ship."

"Why don't we stay, Buir?" Norrin asked, walking next to the older Mandalorian, holding his gloved hand in his own small one.

"It never serves to stay too long among the dead, Norrin." Boba answered as they left the graveyard behind. "Not when you're living."

"Buir. What did you leave behind?" Norrin asked, looking up at his father.

Boba looked away from his son as he thought of how he should answer. "One day, I will tell you, adi'ka."

There was silence before the small boy broke it with his soft voice. "I've never seen you cry before." He said, looking up at the Mandalorian warrior.

Boba smiled sadly. "I know, adi'ka. I know." He whispered, casting a glance back at the tomb of thousands, leaving it behind for the last time.


End file.
